1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to morcellators. More specifically, it relates to power morcellation in a protected environment in order to eliminate the risk of tumor spread.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Since the introduction of minimally invasive gynecologic surgeries in the late 1990s, millions of patients have benefited enormously from this technological advancement. Minimally invasive hysterectomy and myomectomy through either traditional laparoscopy or robotic assistance has been possible due to the use of open mechanical power morcellation as a means of retrieving the surgical specimen.
While this open mechanical power morcellation has been advantageous in facilitating these complex surgeries, it has the disadvantage of potentially spreading previously undiagnosed uterine malignancy during the process. See R. Barbieri, Benefits and pitfalls of open power morcellation of uterine fibroids, OBG Manag. 2014; 26(2): 10-15, which is incorporated herein by reference. Recently, the Food & Drug Administration (“FDA”) issued a safety communication discouraging the use of open laparoscopic power morcellation for the surgical removal of the uterus following hysterectomy or uterine fibroids following myomectomy in women. This safety communication was issued because this type of procedure poses the risk of disseminating unsuspected malignant tissue, such as uterine sarcomas. To continue to harness the multiple benefits of minimally invasive gynecologic surgeries, it is imperative that laparoscopic surgeons devise a safe alternative to current open power morcellation.
Attempts have been made to overcome the drawbacks of open mechanical power morcellation. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/725,148 to Shibley et al. discusses a pneumoperitoneum device having a tissue bag that is inserted through a laparoscopic port of a subject. Generally, a tissue bag with an opening into its interior and ring element defining the opening is inserted into the body through the laparoscopic port. The bag is manipulated to place an excised tissue (e.g., uterus) inside the bag. The ring element is then pulled outside the body through the laparoscopic port. At this point, a number of laparoscopic tools can be inserted into the bag through the port to insufflate and morcellate the excised tissue therewithin. Shibley et al. also contemplates a trocar (though another laparoscopic port) piercing the bag after insufflation for insertion of other tools. When the tissue is morcellated or otherwise ready for removal, the bag enclosing the tissue is pulled out of the original laparoscopic port to remove the tissue. However, there are several drawbacks to this methodology. It takes additional time to fold and pull the ring element into and out of the laparoscopic port. There is also the potential for unnecessary complications (i.e., similar to those found in previous open morcellation procedures) by not sealing the bag within the body and pulling the open top out through the port. Insufflating after pulling the ring out of port also limits the number of ports and tools that can access the interior of the bag, as there are risks of compromising the insufflation when piercing the insufflated bag.
Accordingly, what is needed is a power morcellation system that eliminates the risk of inadvertent tissue dissemination via morcellation in a protected environment and does not disrupt the existing endoscopic workflow. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.